In certain online transactions, verification of an individual's identity is paramount. Typically, parties related to these transactions have a vested interested in ensuring that users or customers provide information that is associated with the identity of a real person and not an impostor. In the case of online testing and coursework submission, many current identity verification methods fail to address a scenario where a user or consumer engages a proxy to use their identity to perform an online transaction, such as taking an online test or submit coursework online.
Due to the lack of a nationwide unified database for verifying the identity of users, multiple factors of identity authentication methods should be used to increase the certainty of a positive identity match and prevent a proxy from impersonating a user to complete an online test, coursework submission online, or participate in an online classroom. A problem(s) exhibited by conventional products/solutions is that they are in-part or in-whole, integrated into a larger product and cannot reside as a stand-alone solution.
Some of the conventional productions/solutions for identity verification of an online user use various authentication methods. These methods may include asking challenge questions and/or performing keystroke analysis. However, none of the conventional productions/solutions combine these methods with the use of an observed initial enrollment and further comparisons for subsequent or continuous identity verification.